


Icecream and Feelings

by Chibifukurou



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: Written for Mpreg Flash Exchange July 2019Drakken has some concerns about being a parent, given his track record of failure. Ron does his best to let him know he won't have to deal with everything alone.





	Icecream and Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neosaiyanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts).



It was a week til Due day. Drakken wasn't supposed to be building anything or getting up to any world saving or dooming mischief. His doctor, and more importantly Ron’s orders. Ron’s usual anxiety and hatred of change came out in all kinds of overprotective ways. Which Drakken tried to act annoyed about. He didn’t want Ron getting into the habit of thinking he was in charge. 

So now Drakken is stuck at home, alone, with his thoughts. He glanced at his phone. He could call SheGo, but she made it very clear, by way of some colorful threats, just what she'd do to him if he interrupted her and Kim's honeymoon. "I waited for her to get her doctorate for the last three years, and so help me Doctor D, you will be dead if I get so much as one call about a pickle jar. Are we clear?" 

Food would help. Heaving himself to his feet, he made his slow way to the freezer. SheGo wasn't here to steal his icecream and as bad as Ron was about eating other people's food, he had been very careful not to make that mistake after the time Drakken ended up sobbing hysterically over an empty bag of chips six months into the pregnancy. 

He supposed he wasn't really alone. He had flower, and the child growing inside of him. But thinking as the baby as a real person about to come out into the world was… not good. Ron started talking to the bump at two months, once it started growing enough to be noticeable.

Bed time stories, old adventures he and Kim got up too, even recipes for Ron's latest culinary creation were all shared with her in great detail and with all the proper pauses to let her reply if she wanted to.  
Drakken rubbed a hand against his belly. It was different for him. He could feel her moving around in there. The kicks to his bladder assured him she would be just as much of a runner as her father. It was just, while she was in there she was safe. He could be everything she needed, and he didn't have to worry about failing at anything. 

His hand clenched. No, not a good time to think about it. It was just the hunger messing with his emotions. He grabbed the icecream and a small bowl of fertilizer for flower and carried them back to the couch. Propping it on his bump, he turned on the TV. The noise would help distract him.  
Ron would finish his shift at Chez Ron in a couple hours. Drakken would be fine. He fell asleep to a marathon of How it's Made. 

And woke to the sound of explosions. The mostly empty carton of icecream went flying to land on the floor with a splat as flower tries to react to the threat. 

On the TV Kim Possible and SheGo were taking down a giant golf robot. SheGo looked even more pissed than she generally was. She tore through metal limbs like they were made of tinfoil, cursing all the while if the amount of bleeps coming from the TV was anything to go by. Drakken tried to remember what she and Kim were scheduled to be doing instead of fighting off sub-par villains. Their itinerary was exhausting just to read Everything from deep sea diving to space walks. 

He jabbed the button to turn the screen off with a growl, as the robot exploded. Another plot foiled by Kim Possible. It made that stomach churning feeling of failure come bubbling back. Strong enough that he couldn't ignore it. 

He curled protectively around his belly. What if he was bad at this too? How many years had he failed to take over the world before figuring out he was better at saving it? What if being a parent was another goal he couldn't succeed at? And then the tears started flowing again. 

A hand landed on his back startling him. Ron was there, arms raised so Drakken could cuddle into him. He collapsed into the other man's arms. Letting the feel of him strong and sure, and the fingers running through his hair sooth away the last of the tears. 

"You okay?" Ron asked once the waterworks finally stopped. 

"It's fine." Drakken tried to straighten up. Cool and in control. That's what he needed to be. 

Ron's arms tightened. "Hey...no. Just rest for a second." There was a crinkling sound. And then Ron was handing him a container of food. 

"What is this?" 

"I made the cheesy chicken bake with the potato chip topping you like." 

Drakken supposed that was a good enough reason to stay still. “Flower, get me a fork.” The vine trailed off into the kitchen to the sound of drawers opening and closing. It came back with a serving fork. It wasn’t always the best at figuring out the difference between similar human things. That just meant bigger bites of pasta for Drakken 

"I need to clean up the icecream before it congeals, okay?" 

The icecream. Damn pregnancy brain. He'd forgotten. 

Ron got up carefully, making sure Drakken was supported by the back of the couch once he moved. He got cleaner and paper-towels from the kitchen. "Bad dream?" 

Drakken shrugged and tried to disappear into the pasta. It hit the spot in a way the icecream hadn't. And not being alone with his thoughts was good too. 

"Save some for me, okay." 

“No.” It was his pasta, and he didn’t need to share if he didn’t want to. 

Ron laughed until he almost fell into the half cleaned icecream. 

Despite his claims to the contrary Drakken let Ron have some of the Pasta when he came back to the couch with a fork of his own. The cuddles were worth the sacrifice. 

Once they finished the pasta and the seven layers of heaven cake Ron also snuck into the house, 

Drakken was happy to sprawl out on top of Ron and let himself be held. So much better than sleeping  
on his own. 

“Want to tell me what set you off?” Ron asked. Ruining the moment. 

“Nothing is wrong, it's just pregnancy hormones.” Drakken replied in his best arrogant super villain voice. 

Which never worked on Ron. “Right, that’s why you’ve been getting more withdrawn the last couple weeks? SheGo called. She hasn’t heard from you once and it's freaking her out.” 

“She said not too.” 

“Uh-huh. How many times did you call her on her and Kim’s last vacation?”  
Drakken squirmed. “Once or twice."

“Three times about the missing TV remote alone.” 

Damn that man. Flower did him the favor of trying to cover Ron’s mouth so he’d stop making such accurate points. 

But Ron was long used to fending flower off, and knew all its weak spots. Including the place it liked to be rubbed right under the petals, where the bark always got scratchy. 

“So since flower is trying to protect you, can you admit something is up?” 

Drakken hid his face in Ron’s chest, muttering. 

“You’ll have to come out of there if you want me to hear you.” 

Drakken didn’t want Ron to hear him. He didn’t want to even acknowledge the problem. “Why aren’t you freaking out?” 

“Do you remember how bad I was when you first told me you were pregnant?” 

He’d been ridiculous, bringing three different cribs into the house, before returning them. Researching every possible food for babies and pregnant people, and creating at least two hospital go bags, and Drakken suspected a third was hidden somewhere in Ron’s car. He’d resorted to calling Kim to come sit on her best friend until he calmed down. 

“You haven’t lately.” 

“That’s how I am. All the anxiety until we hit crunch time. Then I can calm down and back you or Kim up.” He cupped a hand around the back of Drakken’s skull and tilted his head until their eyes met. “Let me help, okay?” 

Damn that man. He’d learned the puppy dog eyes from Kim. “What if I’m bad at this?” 

“At what?” 

“At being a parent. Its not like I have experience.” Or good role models. 

“You won’t be bad at this. Our daughter will have the best Dad in the world.” 

“I couldn’t even conquer the planet.” Drakken wailed. 

Ron, long used to this complaint, just held him tighter. “Maybe not, but you saved it. You made it so she’d have a place to be born and grow up. That sounds like awesome parenting to me.” 

“What if she hates me?” 

“She might sometimes. Hana sure hated me and my parents sometimes when she was going through her terrible threes and teenage years. But she loved us too.” 

Drakken wrapped his arms around Ron and listened to his heartbeat. It sounded so reasonable when Ron talked about it. But how many years was hated and alone before he found SheGo and then Ron? 

“I’m scared that she’ll end up like I was. I don’t want everybody to hate her and make fun of her.” 

“We have a whole family to make sure things go okay. We have Kim and SheGo and Hana. My parents and Kim’s. Even the GO team. Between all of us, I promise she isn’t ever going to be alone or unloved. And if anybody picks on her we’ll let SheGo deal with them okay?” He slipped his hand into Drakken's, twining their fingers together. Flower twisted around their joined hands, locking them into place just above Drakken’s baby bump. “Neither of us has to be lonely anymore. We have each other, and we have a lot of love that we can give her too.”


End file.
